


【y2】喂，小和——(Fin.)

by Torres1124



Category: Y2 磁石 櫻二
Genre: M/M, Mermaid ninomiya kazunari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torres1124/pseuds/Torres1124
Summary: 。阅读时间14－16分钟。小人鱼，微玄幻。成长故事，半糖w
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Y2 磁石 櫻二 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【y2】喂，小和——(Fin.)

01.

他们在三月的一场雷阵雨中相识。

13岁的樱井翔打开了伞，在学校储物柜里常年吃灰的它派上了大用场。

几个篡着裙子、脸蛋通红的姑娘凑上前，那句“能不能送我一程？”的问话还没出口，这个头发微卷的男孩举着伞，头也不回地没入大雨中。

樱井回家的时候会经过一个废弃的工业码头，瓢泼的大雨裹挟着汽船漏油和粉尘的味道，顺着海风和肆意乱飞的雨水涌入胸腔。

灰蒙蒙的天和汹涌的海水连成一片，暗沉得压人。

浑身透湿的樱井用袖子抹了抹眼睛:

是一个少年，年龄应该比樱井稍大一些。

他双膝蜷曲，倚靠在那搜墨黑色的游船下，海浪不住地拍打他的身体。在下一秒，大海和风浪就会把他全然淹没。

“喂——你在干什么呢？”樱井用手肘擦开透湿的头发。

“下大雨了！快——回——家——吧！”

远处的少年似乎听到了他的声音，他在暴风雨里点了点头，但是没有起身离开的意思。

“搞啥呢……”樱井小朋友小小的脑袋里装满了问号。他硬着头皮，探出一只脚，顺着被透湿的砖块和沙砾踩下去，再勾住另外一只，爬到沙滩上。趔趔趄趄地抓着雨伞一路小跑到少年的位置，看到少年，便要拉他起身。

“你干什……？啊……”樱井惊愕地倒吸一口凉气，松开了牵着少年的两只手臂。

见樱井反应那么大，少年轻笑。颔首看了看下半身:那是一条银色的鱼尾巴，鳞片分明，线条流畅。

他的嘴唇蠕动着，从喉头挤出几个听不懂的音节。配合着上半身奇奇怪怪的肢体语言，樱井在雨中半蒙半猜地摸清了少年的意思:

“我看起来可怕，但是我不会害你哦。”  
雨势还是那么汹涌，只是少年的鱼尾巴渐渐分裂，变形，鳞片随着雨水的冲刷而渐渐隐去，变成了和人类无异的一双腿。

樱井有些不自在，雨水没能冷却他发烫的脸颊。

他咬了咬手指，从书包里搜出自己体育课上换下来的运动裤，扔给少年:

“你凑合穿上。”

02.

因为父母工作的缘故，樱井独自一人在距离东京都几千里的某个乡下读国中，偶尔会有好心的邻居带一些特产探望樱井。

这个周末，熊木叔叔出海回来，顺路给樱井捎了些刚打捞上来的海鱼和贝类，顺便寒暄了几句。

少年扶着门，探头观察房间的动静。

“哇，那位是翔君的同学吗？”熊木叔叔往樱井房间的方向看了看，少年湿漉漉的脑袋又急忙缩回去了。

待陌生人夹杂着方言口音的粗犷声音随着一句“下次再会”而消失，樱井的脸沉下来，朝房间内吼了一句:

“喂！小和！”

“说了多少次了！不要随便从玻璃缸里出来！”

少年摸了摸脖子，他总是在犯事儿的时候习惯摸左侧，那里有一个星星状的胎记。  
少年没有把腿变回鱼尾巴，他端坐在少了一半水的玻璃缸里。木地板因为方才少年的来回行走，剐蹭得到处是水渍。

说来也巧，樱井刚搬来的时候，这里就有一个废弃的水族箱。腾出来给少年当窝用之前，这里是樱井放过时课本和测试卷的地方。

少年可怜巴巴地注视装备着围裙和袖套的樱井，他肯定气在头上了，每拖一下地板，都有重重的“嘎吱”声。

“我好奇……”  
少年学习的词汇还不能连成完整的句子，但胜在发音漂亮，外加一个人畜无害的微笑。

他茶色的瞳孔时刻沁着来自海的澄澈，对上樱井的双眼，让樱井的气得发笑:

“好烦啊，败给你了啦！”

03.

哦，没有补充“小和”（或者接下来会提到的正名“和也”），这个名字的由来。

发现少年的那搜游船，有一个用油漆写好的“N.K.”。樱井去SNS查了一下，在不搭噶的信息流里，勉强找到一个“日本海事协会（Nippon kaiji kyokai）”的罗马音简写。

“kaiji……kazu？kazunari？”

叫着顺口，先就这么叫着吧。

04.

小和有两样东西不吃，这也不吃，那也不吃。

熊木叔叔送来的鱼，在樱井带着隔热手套端上桌子的那一刻，小和吓得整个瑟缩在浴巾里，浑身发抖。

啊，抱歉。  
樱井才想起来，桌上丧命的这位仁兄和小和是同类。

那贝类呢？其他的海产总不大可能撞雷了。

“太新鲜了。”小和面对桌上的煮蛤蜊汤，放下了筷子。

“看起来颜色好重。”这是小和对桌上的腌菜和一不小心烤焦的面包片说的。

“我一吃，可能会破坏他们的和谐。”这是小和对桌上咕噜噜冒泡的寿喜烧说的。

樱井还特意去掉了自己每次都要留在最后吃的虾、贝类和螃蟹。

“太绿了，感觉纤维素会摄入过多。”这是小和对着桌上的莴苣和西兰花说的。

啊，还学到新词了。

樱井头疼的很，双手死命地拽自己的头发。从海边带回来的这尊神仙，在海里可能是吊着一口深海氧气一直活到现在吧。

“啊，うまい。”小和对着桌上的汉堡肉说，尽管他是在平静的状态下，阐述这个客观事实的。

“呜呜呜……呜呜呜……(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)”樱井枕在小和的腿上，流下了比考了全校第一还兴奋的泪水。

这不是做饭，是渡劫啊。

05.

小和在樱井无数次的“不要随便出玻璃缸”，这个“不要”、那个“不行”，摸透了人类，最起码是和樱井翔相处的日常。

樱井去上学，小和把自己的腿变出来，用樱井准备好的浴巾擦干身子看看漫画书或者电视。

入夜，他窝在玻璃缸，看着樱井在台灯下奋笔疾书的身影，随着光线和水波的流动而摇曳。

桌上的电子钟的数字在跳动，比小和以前所处的幽深的海底，时间流动的速度快了太多。

春秋冬夏，时间在流动。樱井的服装从长袖，到短袖再到棉袄。樱井也从国中，直升当地的高中。

桌上的什物和书越来越多，心里某种微妙的变化，也在随着电子钟流动。

以前小和站起来，会比樱井翔要高一个头的。他探出水面，恶作剧地把整个脑袋瓜子抵在樱井小豆丁的头上。

“喂！你该洗澡睡觉了。”  
“快走开！你差点弄湿我的作业了！(`皿´)”

不知道过了多长时间，他再从玻璃缸起来，樱井会比他更高一些，而且还有继续长的趋势。

他的发色被金黄色代替，头发比之前直一些，蓬蓬松松的。制服总是不合规格地松开几个纽扣，外加一条粗粗的银色项链。

偶尔偷看他换衣服，肚脐上也有和耳朵上钉着的，闪闪发亮的颗粒状物体。

他有变化吗？有也没有。

做家务或者做完作业之后，会习惯性地点燃一支烟沉默。  
往来的都是邻居，好像几乎没看过樱井的同龄人来过。  
他会坐在凳子上，摸着手上叠成一方的，叫做“钱”的东西，冷一会脸，又把这些钱摔在地上。

每到类似的这个时候，小和会把腿变出来，小心翼翼披着浴巾，张开双臂抱住已经比自己高的男孩，把脸贴上樱井的脸:

“听说，这个是‘拥抱’，电视上说，人类在被拥抱之后，会好很多。”

小和的词汇堆砌起来，他用语言，想了解这个快速变化的男孩更多。

比如，他的爸爸妈妈离婚了，但是因为他的抚养权问题一直纠缠不清。

“他们都不想要我。”樱井呼出一口烟。

比如，不是所有人，他们相遇就一定会用真实的模样对待彼此；

给小和看过的哲学课本，上面写的是非对错，在人类社会会有变化，可能是金钱，可能是情分；

“可能是因为，我是属于‘那个地方’的人。”

“那个地方是哪里？”小和问。

樱井翔没有回答。

06.

夏天来了。紧随而来的，是樱井学校的暑假。

村里紧锣密鼓地筹划的花火大会，在今晚开始。

樱井费了好大劲，准备了一红一黄两套浴衣。红浴衣自己穿，黄色的给小和。

小和挥起手，一上一下看着手臂上的振袖抖成波浪状。

“这里人多呢！”樱井盯着小和，佯装生气地鼓了鼓腮帮子，把两只乱动的手折下来。

说罢，他左右看了看，把小和的手握在手里，攒紧。

“别走丢，一定要跟紧我。”樱井别过头，微妙的电流顺着小和微凉的手心，穿过指缝，传导过来。

他们穿过熙熙攘攘的人流，樱井紧紧牵着小和，左瞧瞧右看看。在经过烧烤摊的时候会刻意留意有没有海产，兜了好一会，才在一个稠鱼烧的摊子停下。

“它只是长得像你的同类，实际上是红豆和炼奶组成的甜品哦。”樱井把发烫的稠鱼烧掰出一块，吹了吹，塞到小和的嘴里。

“啊，落语是什么？”小和鼓着腮帮子指了指不远处搭好的台子，浓墨重笔的标语挂在LED版两旁。工作人员忙活着，旁边还有摇曳的霓虹灯和暖场用的昭和歌曲。

樱井义无反顾地冲出人群，拉着小和继续抢占最好的位置。

他们的脑回路和其他村民们似乎有马里亚纳海沟般的差别，艺人台词没出口，一个不经意的变调都能让他俩同一时间拍手、面向对方，毫无形象地大笑※。

花火大会的开始，在广播通知刚结束的时候紧随而来。

一束火光冲向夜空，烟花在暮色怦然迸裂、绽放。伴随着广播传出的流行歌，不同的星火冲上天空，从点点繁星化为满天花火。

烟花的光投射在小和的脸庞，没入樱井眼中的，小和，夜色，花火大会，这个夏天，这些在变慢，一齐幻化成电影的反白效果。

樱井的心跳漏跳了好几秒。

“翔ちゃん、好き？”小和在樱井发直的眼睛前挥了挥手，指了指天上绽放的烟花。

“嗯。”樱井靠近，他没有看向小和手指的方向。

07.

“翔ちゃん，你睡了嘛？”小和看着辗转反侧的樱井，敲了敲玻璃。

樱井的脸靠近玻璃，他把手贴在了小和的手附着的地方。

他的心在忐忑地跳动，关于他这些年来包含的，大大小小的悸动。  
樱井抱着打赌的心态，轻轻闭眼，把唇小心地贴附在冰冷的玻璃上。

樱井听到了细微的碰撞声，他睁开眼睛。

小和同他一样，把唇贴附在他的嘴唇停留的位置，沁出一圈圈水泡泡。

然后。

然后，小和站起来，他用湿漉漉的双手，扶起樱井的脸庞，用自己的唇，紧紧贴着没有玻璃隔阂的、樱井的唇瓣。感受他的气息、他蕴藏了不知多久的炽烈，和纯净的少年心事。

今晚原谅你。

08.

如果没有这一天。

樱井接到了一份新的兼职，所以回家的时间会比平时更晚一些。

但是当他走进房间，发现门锁被撬开了，推门进去，屋内狼藉一片。

“小和？小和！”樱井跌跌撞撞地跑进房间，小和身上出现了细细密密的伤痕，他脸色苍白蜷缩在地板上，双腿退化回鱼尾巴的状态，是暗淡无光的。

樱井爬过去，把浑身冰凉的小和抱在怀里。

“今天……有小偷来……来翔ちゃん的家里了。”小和强撑着意识，把自己经历过的一切表述出来。

“他……还多带了一个人，发现了我。”

“你少讲话！我带你看医生！”

樱井嘶哑着嗓音，泪水在止不住地落下，滴落他抓着小和十指相扣的位置。

“翔ちゃん，我可能……”

“不要讲话，你不可以有事……”樱井直起身子，把小和整个公主抱起来。

他拽下衣架上的大衣盖住小和。

他想往外跑，可是步伐沉重得几乎迈不开。

逐渐透明化的小和勾住樱井的脖子，把唇靠近他的耳畔:

“别怕，你认真听我讲。”  
“除了你，没有人会知道我的存在。”  
“当我真的消失了，翔ちゃん也不要难过。”

“你要成为很好的大人，要平安顺遂，要有心爱的人一起好好度过余生。”

“要比和我在一起的时间，更加快乐。”

他把樱井的手引到自己脖颈左处的一寸星星状的胎记，带着滚烫:

“我们一定会再见的。”

09.

樱井翔的17岁，在怀里的小和幻化成泡沫的那一刻起，死掉了。

End？  
个鬼啦！后面还有

10.

洗劫樱井家，在玻璃缸里加漂白粉的两个劫匪逮捕归案。

樱井在远方亲戚的帮助下，转学到东京，再升学到首府的著名私立大学K大。

他真的成为了很好的大人，也机缘巧合地，找到了和他一起在‘那个地方’的恋人。

他被小侄女缠着讲故事。樱井想了想，给她复述了一遍自己还有小和的过往，他换了主语，和小侄女回忆自己的过往。  
“那捡到小人鱼的男孩，后来有再遇到人鱼吗？”缠着樱井讲童话故事的小侄女，一脸好奇地等待舅舅的回答。

樱井笑了笑，给侄女掖好被子，嘱咐了一句“早点睡哦”匆匆离开自己妹妹家。

“喂！小和！”  
樱井扶着玄关的鞋柜朝里屋吼了一嗓子，顺带松了松自己的领口。

“我回来啦！”

“哦——”

在厨房里张罗宵夜的二宫和也，左撇子的他，顺手摸了摸自己的脖颈。

在那里，有一个星星状的痕迹。

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> ※大笑:人在笑的时候，会第一时间看向自己最爱的人。
> 
> 小人鱼是自己最近更正文的时候遇到瓶颈产生的过渡产物。
> 
> 在其中，虽然和自己原来的走向还有很大出入，和相方、尼太请教过的一些走向，也因为文笔的问题暂时没有完整地呈现出来QAQ
> 
> 但是，谢谢看到这里的你，谢谢小人鱼产出之前，帮助我搞文字的暖甜相方，以及飒美尼太！
> 
> 愿你拥有彼此明亮的人，或者，哪怕在孑然一身的时候，依旧会拥有明朗的未来。
> 
> btw，文章更完，时间刚好停在2:14
> 
> 夜梦吉祥哦。
> 
> 2020.3.22


End file.
